Helpless Love
by Anti-Social Otaku
Summary: I hate and I love, but I still sit here. Staring and sitting, waiting. Waiting until they come. Waiting until I hear their hearts.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

This story came to me when I was bored. I thought this was kind of sad. The same way I felt when I wrote this

* * *

><p><strong>How could you do this? How could you take me from my family? Didn't you know I loved him, my father... and you? I only had him left, my mother had died. I only had him left, my father, and yet... YOU TAKE ME FROM HIM! Away from him, my blood father. Why! How? How- how could you do this? I... always will love you, but... THIS UNFORGIVABLE ACT! Just, leave. I hate you and love you. You had done this after all. Taken me away so I could not tell my only living relative that I was alive. He must have died so alone, thinking he was going to see his whole family again... not knowing his only daughter was still alive. HOW COULD I FORGIVE THAT! WHY WONT YOU LET ME OUT? Why wont you let me leave, Let me leave this... this- this-... prison?<strong>

* * *

><p>A young, violet eyed blond walked inside of a white room, bare of anything except the essentials. Frilly white curtains were open, shining the bright sun onto a blank face.<p>

The blond walked slowly forward, and carefully knelt down onto the silky carpeted floor and stared at the was silent for a second.

"Haruhi." He whispered. And in that one word... he portrayed love... fading hope... and... despair.

"Haruhi." He whispered again. "Why did you go?" He asked, the question silently and pain filled. Though he knew it was no use, because he knew that she wasn't there now. "Where did you go?" He asked this differently, filled with hope that deflated as soon as it appeared.

"Why-" He cut himself off, nails clenched into his palms, leaving moon shaped imprints. "Do you-" He tried again, but gave one frustrated cry. "Haruhi, do you still love me?" The question swirled with the wind, cycling the girls head before flying out the door. Confusion filled the question as violet eyes peered into despondent brown orbs that had lost its honey color. Beautiful face set into stone.

"I... apologize." He said mournfully. "So why do you not answer?" He stood up and laid his lips against the girl's forehead. "Please come back. I miss you." Words on the wind, ones that will disappear over time.

One single crystalline tear escaped tightly screwed eyes. "Please?" The word came out, nearly close to a whimper. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, he stood up and stared at his love.

He closed his eyes and pressed a hand to his heart, where something hurt, really hurt. His throat closed up and filled with tears he would never let go of.

"Haruhi... I'll always love you... forever... my love." Yes, he would always love this woman who , by some... miracle wormed her way into his life and heart. Always, _forever and eternity._

If he had bothered to stay for a single second longer, he would have seen full lips move to form a name. "Tamaki." The name was caught by the wind and gently chased out the window, lost by the girl's love.

* * *

><p><strong>I... Love you so much and I'm really sorry<strong>

* * *

><p>Twins walked in next, similar tears trailing down their cheeks. "Hey-" "Haruhi." They said, finishing the others sentence. <em>"<em>Why-" "Wont-" "You-" "Wake?"

They walked on opposite sides of the prone girl. "Haruhi, I-" Hikaru tightened his grip on the white chair. "I wanted to tell you that I-" He hesitated. "I will always love you." He said softly.

"You went from being the dog of the host club to being someone we couldn't live without." He squeezed his eyes shut. "Haruhi, it has been 3 years already and we're all losing hope. Please-" He broke off on a choked sob.

"Please wake up." Both Kaoru and Hikaru whispered.

Kaoru laid a hand on the girl's cold ones. "Haruhi, you were the first person we let into our world. The only one who could tell us apart. Something even our parents couldn't do. Though we have our suspicions about Kyoya." They traded half-hearted smirks, but turned solemn a few seconds later. "We miss you. We love you. Please come back, please wake up."

Their golden eyes filled with controlled tears. "We haven't cried in a while. We haven't cried real tears in a long time." They leaned their heads against her temple.

They both caressed her face and stared into her eyes, and pressed their hands together. Sighing, Kaoru stood up, followed shortly by Hikaru. Kaoru stopped and comforted his heart broken brother.

"We're-" "Sorry-" "Haruhi."

"We didn't know that would happen." - Hikaru

"We actually liked... him." - Kaoru

Tears cascaded down similar faces, even as they held the others hand. "Hikaru, it looks like we're-" The twin nodded. "Yes Kaoru, it looks like we're alone again."

Silently, they walked out the door, but not without looking back once. "Bye Haruhi." They said silently and sadly. Taking a final glance at the girl, they left. Blank brown eyes flashed honey in color before disappearing.

Lips moved into a small, tiny smile, one barely visible. "Hikaru, Kaoru."

* * *

><p><strong>We miss you, please... please wake up<strong>

* * *

><p>The next person that came in was a black haired youth. Cold eyes stared blankly ahead behind dark glasses. Silently, he walked over and took a chair from somewhere else in the room and sat down, still not saying a thing.<p>

He reached over, and softly caressed the girl's dark locks, which had grown past her waist, and was tied into a long braid. He sighed and gently moved his finger over her ivory skin.

"Haru... hi." He said hesitantly. He searched her face for any hint of recognition and saw nothing. Shaking his head in frustration, he sat back hard in his chair.

_Dammit! I should know she wont wake up. _He sent the girl a hopeless glance. _It was all our fault, though I know it is mine more then the others. I came up with the plan._

"We are waiting Haruhi." Was all he said though. "We will wait, wait until you wake up." He smiled, glasses flashing dangerously.

"I know it was my fault. I know that it was my plan. Yet, we all feel the regret." Tears, he tried to hide, rolled down a somber face.

"Tamaki is scared. He loves you, as does everyone else. We will wait. That is all we can do, in the end." He stood up in one careful move.

"We can keep you in comfort, but cannot give you the happiness you seek. So we wait." He laid a soft and chaste kiss on her forehead.

"So we wait." He repeated. And left without a backward glance.

But maybe he should have, as he would've saw a soft smile and the honey eyes soften, before a name past her lips. "Kyoya." Then it all disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>I regret so much. So much yet, I cannot help but apologize<strong>

* * *

><p>A tall brown haired boy, ducked under the doorway, riding on top of his shoulder was a small, excited blond haired boy.<p>

"Haru-chan! You should have been there. The candy shop in your neighbor hood has grown really very big." The small boy jumped down to the floor and stood next to the girl.

"It sells so many good sweets and I could eat it all because I haven't got any cavities in a long time. I hated that time! Plus, remember it was Valentines Day, so I couldn't eat any and I was really mad at Mori because he wouldn't let me have any?"

He took a breather and turned serious. "Everyone in the neighbor hood misses you. They always ask when you'll come back and I don't how to answer, then I'd turn sad because I can't tell them I haven't heard you talk in 3 years.""

Then the blond turned excited again. "Look! I still got Usa-chan. He is kind of hurt, but I don't want to fix him because I'm waiting until you wake up! Then you'll fix him all better again like you did the last time."

The tall one knelled down next to the small girl. "Haruhi." He put a hand down on top of the tiny one. "Wake up." He said stoically.

Hunny giggled. "You can't make her wake up Mori, she'll wake up when she wants." Then they both turned serious eyes to the girl. "We're sorry Haru-chan." Mori nodded in agreement.

"It was our fault too." Tears welded up in honey golden eyes. "We- didn't mean... it... to- to hurt... you." He said in between sobs.

Mori squeezed the hand in his.

"We miss you Haruhi. Come back." Then they left the room, with a kiss upon cold cheeks and a gently squeezed hand.

White fingers twitched a small blush filled cheeks. "Mori... Hunny."

* * *

><p><strong>Regret. We will miss you always.<strong>

* * *

><p>The host club was doing their usual duty of charming the women in their new club.<em> Amour Coeur.<em> After all, they were older and decided to continue doing what they all loved to do.

"My love, I'm sorry but today, we must end early." The woman in Tamaki's arms turned red and nodded frantically. "Of course Tamaki-koi, **(Tamaki-love)** We will just have to come the next day." She sent a sultry smile at the blond angel. **(In her eyes anyways)**

Tamaki just smiled a neutral smile and got up. The Host club just wasn't into it today. After all, they just visited their friend, their partner, their confidante and... love.

The Twins stood up and herded the women, and some men, out the door. Cleaning up the mess, drinks and food and threw it in the garbage.

They all were getting ready to leave when the door opened. "I'm sorry ma'am. But the club... is... cl... osed." They trailed off as they got a closer look at the woman at the door.

Jaws dropped and eyes widened. "Haruhi." They whispered.

A grin erupted on full lips, a pink hue spread on ivory cheeks and honey eyes sparkled brightly.

**"I... I forgive you all."**

* * *

><p><strong>I will forgive them all. I love them each individually. I will stay with them. I am the ones they will talk to, I will stay to hear them. My friends. My new family. They I love and understand. We will stay like this a family. The loves of my life. If they leave or disappear... I don't know what will happen to me.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>amour coeur - Love's Heart<em>

_This is just a little something I though of when I was reading the Ouran's High School Host Club_

_Tell me what you thought happened. The Host Club did something horrible to Haruhi, she hasn't moved or said anything in 3 years... what would've happened?_

_This could happen and this is just my Point of View. _


End file.
